Fallen Angels
by Yume01Dreamer
Summary: Bosley is found dead at their holiday home and now their loved ones are being targeted by people with more training than even the girls. Will this be their last trip before going to heaven?


It was dark, wet and a wolf could be heard howling in the distance yet that didn't stop the figure charging forward who either was unaware of the sharp rocks beneath his feet or he simply didn't feel the pain as small droplets of blood were left on his path. Breathing heavily he finally made it to a large white house that was situated on the side of a cliff overlooking a grand beach with smooth golden sand however in the rain it didn't look so grand not that the male was site seeing anyway. He reached the house which was being rented out as a holiday home between six close friends three of each gender however it was the female's that he was after and it was to warn them that they were in trouble and like him would be targeted by people more trained than even the girl's, they needed to go into hiding before it was too late. That said as he reached the door a single shot was fired that ran through the air straight into his heart stopping him dead in front of the door that he had raised his hand to knock against yet instead his head was the part that bounced against it before his body fell to the door step breathing it's last breath.

A figure from about half a mile away laughed when his target collapsed hitting the door as he did so and tapped his ear once to activate the spy wear that him and his crew carried on them at all times unlike the three so called special agents that would of been killed ages ago if the job had been given to his team. Although he couldn't argue now the girls and people in their lives that mattered meaning that they could have some fun with them first so much that the angels would be begging them to carry them to heaven. He pulled out a cigarette allowing the fumes to enter his lungs for a second until he was ready to speak.

"Mission accomplished" he told the user on the other end of the phone which he could tell was grinning giving him the answer that he needed thus he hung up taking the rifle and walking away back across the wet grassland towards a jeep that was waiting for him "We let them find their gift then the fun really starts"

While inside the house with the living room fire burning away sat the group of six who had finally sat down for the night. The small group consisted of Natalie who had her hair in a long ponytail for a change who was sporting a white top, small shorts and a chocolate coloured dressing gown wrapped around her body while her boyfriend Pete was still in his red checked shirt hoody and dark blue jeans. Alex had on a leather outfit one of her favorites with her famous high heeled booths on to join it yet had dramatically changed her hair style by placing it in tight braids. Jason on the other hand who was her partner had a similar outfit to his girlfriend consisting of a leather jacket jeans and a black detailed t shirt that she had bought him. Dylan was in her red and white biking outfit her hair a mess after going out with her motor cross boyfriend known as Tristan who was sporting a red and blue one, the two had met during one of the angels missions and although she usually went for the bag guys she had finally found someone who just as crazy and nice as she was.

"Woah did anyone hear that?" asked Natalie putting down her bowl of ice cream that Pete was munching into beside her.

"Hear what?" asked Alex coming up for air after locking lips with Jason yet again.

"Yeah Natalie what did Pete put in that ice cream anyway?" asked Dylan with a grin placing her arm around Tristan who copied her actions around her waist.

"Nothing, i didn't put anything" gasped the male with a panicked face much to the amusement of the group.

Natalie however wasn't laughing at all she had heard something and was going to check it out so gently pulled her gown beside her before leaving towards the front door where she carefully grasped a plant pot in one hand while struggling to get the door open. When she finally heard the click of the lock she thew it open grabbing the vase even tighter yet what she actually saw she wasn't prepared for and instantly dropped the vase producing a scream from her lips as she backed away. The group all began to get up apart from Alex who laughed gently telling them that she was playing a trick on them knowing that she could handle herself if it hand been someone at the door as did Dylan. That was until she slowly walked back into the room blood now covering the gown causing all of them to frown at her when they saw how panicked she was.

"It was Bosley" she exclaimed causing a strange look between the other two angels who knew that she wouldn't mention him in front of their partners who didn't know anything yet "He's dead"

"Oh god" gasped Alex grasping her hands and kneeling back to the ground.

"No" said Dylan shaking her head he had been like a dad to her unlike the trash that had left her it couldn't be true "Where?"

"At the door bullet went through his heart from his back" explained the blonde wiping her eyes.

"Who's Bosley?" wondered Tristan trying to comfort Dylan.

"A friend" began Alex.

"A best friend" added Natalie.

"A father" finished Dylan smashing her fists together "And whoever did this is going to pay"

The three girls regrouped at the door holding hands before nodding knowing that they needed to do their work first and grieve later after they had stopped his killer. Alex looked at the wound trying to locate the trajectory which she narrowed down to a hill half a mile away meaning that the shooter must of had training as even with a rifle they needed to know where his heart was plus how fast he was going in order to fire just one hit with enough confidence that it would kill him. Natalie on the other hand was looking at the bullet checking the ID number yet it had been scratching off suggesting that they didn't want to be traced or simply that the bullets were made for them. Dylan had worked out that the body hadn't been moved yet there had been brusing to both his chest and one of his legs making it look like some kind of assult or torture.

"How did he get out though we all know Bosley can't fight his attackers?" sighed Alex running her hand through her hair that she was still getting used too.

"Maybe he tricked them" said Dylan showing his feet "He has no shoes yet it still fully clothed and i found this key which would of told us where he had come from if it hadn't been scratched too"

"Great we are no closer to finding who did this"

"Maybe we are" Natalie mentioned quietly "Look we know that they are trained enough to get rid of ID codes and to shoot froma long distance which means training"

"So we look up all training programmes like the military, FBI, special ops" added Alex seeing where she was going with this.

"Then we cross refrence them with the agency and Bosley to see if we get a match" finished Dylan smiling gently like the other girls were "We will get them Bos. I promise"

They walked indoors greeted by the confused faces of their partners who were each wondering what the hell was going on, they had a dead body at the door and their girlfriend's seemed to be about to analyse it, they looked used to seeing dead bodies and they weren't exactly sure if it was a good thing. The angels looked at one another and nodded it was time to tell them who they really were they saw no way else out and besides they were roped into the situation too if the person who shot Bosley had been watching the house then they would of seen all six of them. They needed to get away and fast before they found them in similar states which created a uniquely different problem for the angels that they had never experienced before. Now they needed to investigate the situation while protecting the one's they loved.

"Ok here it goes" started Natalie "We are private investigators"

"A crime fighting trio" Alex mentioned trying to help out.

"Backed by a millionaire" Dylan told them "That's Charlie"


End file.
